


Sweet Teas are made of these

by cero_ate



Category: Tea (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, Gen, Sweet Tea, fluffy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: Sometimes it's good not to be nobility





	Sweet Teas are made of these

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GloriousGoblinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousGoblinQueen/gifts).



Earl Grey sniffed to his Lady Grey friend. “I don’t see why we have to be on the shelf with...that. It’s so demeaning.”

“My dear, we should not talk down about lesser tea. They surely have their place. Somewhere. Perhaps deodorizing shoes?”

Earl tittered softly. “It’s not like it’s drinkable, after all. You’re quite right, my dear. It can’t help that it was not picked properly.”

“Indeed. Perhaps someone will be desperate enough to drink it. Look sharp, my dear, someone important looking is coming.”

“Oh! Just what I need for some glorious sweet tea, I certainly shall impress my mother-in-law finally!” And with that, the sad box of Lipton tea was swept off the shelf into a cart filled with delicious delicate trifles, fruits, and one big bag of sugar. It was lovingly set next to the sugar, as the well dressed young lady hummed to herself, dreams of finally impressing her mother-in-law with her delicious sweet tea recipe floating in her head. The Lipton smiled smugly as it cuddled up with its new friend. The two fancy teas could feel its smug satisfaction even as they were left, dusty, unwanted on the Supermarket shelf yet again. Southerners!


End file.
